


7

by yours_eternally



Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [8]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘C’mon,’ a voice says, ‘wake up. I wanna fuck.’ Mick blinks as his brain slowly concedes that he’s conscious.Mick is rudely awoken, but he has an idea how Joey can make it up to him.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson
Series: Feb-u-whump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection





	7

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”

Mick jerks awake. For a moment he’s dazed and disorientated. He’d been so deeply asleep it feels like he’s being shaken awake from a coma. There’s a mouth against his ear, exhaling a hot breath. 

‘C’mon,’ a voice says, ‘wake up. I wanna fuck.’ Mick blinks as his brain slowly concedes that he’s conscious. Then he realises who’s currently sitting on his stomach. Rubbing their hard cock, up and down his skin like they own it. The motherf _ucker_. 

‘ _Joe_ —’ he grunts, fumbling to catch Joey’s hips to stop him moving. Joey hums, apparently pleased he’d finally woken up. He’s got both his hands spread across Mick’s chest. Goddamn, for a person who couldn’t weigh more than 120lbs soaking wet Joey had him completely pinned. 

‘C’mon,’ Joey says again, squirming in his hands. Mick grunts. He can still feel how hard Joey is against his stomach and he can feel his body starting to react to it as well. He groans softly, loosening his grip. Joey starts to move again, lower his head, hair brushing Mick’s face. 

‘What d’you wanna do?’ Mick says, reaching up to cup his hands around his head. Joey hums, leaning into his touch as he rolls his hips.

‘Whatever,’ he says, moaning as Mick brings a hand to his cock. Mick snorts. _Whatever_. So Mick sits up, letting Joey slide down to sit in the fold of his hips. Mick glances at the other bed, remembering belatedly that he’d been rooming with Chris that night. But the other bed is empty, still neatly made up so Mick guesses he hadn’t made it back at all. 

Joey kisses him, arms locking around his neck and legs locking around his waist. Mick hugs him back hard, liking his heat and his tightly gripping hands. Joey’s kissing and mouthing his neck. Mick mumbles, stroking Joey’s hair and cupping his ass, pulling him closer. Mick pulls Joey’s head back to kiss his mouth, sliding his tongue in and letting his fingers brush between his ass cheeks. 

‘Yeah, _fuck_ —’ Joey says, pushing back into his hand. Mick snorts at him, kisses the side of his head. Then he sits up more, catching Joey by the upper arms, and sliding out from under him. Mick flips Joey onto his stomach. Joey grunts, twisting, but Mick puts a broad palm across his back. 

‘C’mon,’ Joey says, squirming where Mick’s got him on the mattress. 

‘You woke me up, fucker,’ Mick says, ‘so, spread your legs and shut the fuck up.’ Mick puts a hand on Joey’s thigh and pulls a little. Joey does it, knees digging into the mattress as he pushes his hips up. 

‘Stay,’ Mick says, tapping his back and getting up. Joey whines but doesn’t move. Mick can see his dick hanging, hard and heavy, between his thighs. 

Mick goes over to his bag to grab the lube. He’d brought it in the last big city they’d had a stopover in. Since Joey wouldn’t leave him the fuck alone, but would also bitch like hell if Mick fucked him dry. The girl in the shop had looked him dead in the eye and told him; _no, sir, it doesn’t come in any smaller quantity_. So he grabs the tub and goes back over the bed. 

Joey’s dropped onto his stomach, turning his head to peer at Mick. His striped hair’s falling down over his shoulder and Mick feels a kind of weird flip in his stomach. He gets back on the mattress and grabs one of the pillows by Joey’s head. He fits a hand around Joey’s hip to pull him up and shove the pillow under him. 

Mick puts a hand back on his back, aware he’s looming, enjoying how narrow Joey’s ribs look under his hand. He lubes his two longest fingers and presses the first into Joey’s body without a warning. Joey hisses, hands fisting in the sheets as Mick starts to rock his hand. 

‘Yeah, that’s right, c’mon—’ Mick says, as Joey pushes back into his hand. Mick gets another finger in him and Joey whines. Mick adds more lube, stroking, feeling Joey from the inside. Joey squirming under him, mouth open gurgling from the stretch. So Mick adds another finger, knowing he can take it if he’s this worked up already. 

‘Fuck yeah, _fuck_ ,’ Joey grunts. Mick cups his hip, thumb stroking over the dimples in his back soothingly. 

‘Yeah?’ he says, for something to say, and Joey whines. He looks good, skin flushed and muscles taut. Mick squeezes his hip, looking at the way Joey’s smooth, deep pink is stretched around his fingers.

‘Joe, _Joey_ ,’ Mick says, adding more lube, ‘—can I try something?’ Joey grunts as Mick adds his last finger, turning his head. 

‘Yeah, dude, whatever,’ he slurs, sounded fucked out and dazed. ‘You gonna fuck me, man?’ 

‘Yeah, kinda,’ Mick agrees, curling his fingers. Joey just straight up asking for his dick, never fails to blow Mick’s fucking mind but he’s got other ideas. Joey gasps out all the air in his lungs, before sucking it back in noisily. 

Mick takes his time, adding more lube, making sure Joey’s all stretched out and practically drooling. Then he slicks his thumb and his hand up to his wrist. He takes a firmer hold on Joey’s hip and starts to press. He can hear Joey panting, moaning low in his chest, as his body stretches around Mick’s knuckles. 

Mick mumbles, squeezing his hip again. His palm is slick with sweat. Joey lets out a quiet _fuck_ when Mick’s thumb joint passes the ring muscles and the rest of his hand slides in the rest of the way. Mick looks at Joey’s skin, glossy with lube and stretched tight around his thick wrist. He’s kind of certain he’s going to be jerking off to the image for the rest of his life. 

‘ _Fuck_ —’ Joey grits out, ‘fuck, _fuck_.’ He’s shifting, hips tipping in small rhythmic movements. Mick keeps a hold of his hip, stretching out his fingers a little and twisting his wrist just enough to make Joey moan loudly. His body’s scalding inside, hot and smooth, slick and clenching. And Mick’s so hard he’s about to lose his fucking mind. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Joey says, panting. His skin is flushed blotchily with a sheen of sweat. Mick guesses he’s about an inch from coming if the rippling clenches of his body are any indication. 

‘Joe, you close?’ he asks and Joey nods, head sunk into the pillows as he shudders hard. Mick nods too though Joey can’t see him. He starts moving his hand again, small movements, stroking clumsily with his fingers. Then Joey’s writhing, whining, almost screaming, as he starts to come. His body clamps around Mick’s hand, sending a spike a pain up his forearm. Mick grits his teeth, letting Joey ride it out. 

After a moment he stills and Mick can hear him panting, so he carefully removes his hand. Joey’s body still clutching around him so tight, he had to slip in a finger from his other hand to break the suction. His hand throbs painfully as he unfurls it but he’s too worked up to give a fuck. 

He can see Joey’s hole, red and slick and stretched out from use. His clean hand drops to his dick and takes a hold of Joey’s thigh to keep him on his stomach while he strokes his dick. He’s so close already it only takes a half dozen rough strokes of his palm before the orgasm is dragging him down. He comes, landing in a thick stripe across Joey’s still twitching hole. Mick groans at the sigh, cock still throbbing and oversensitive. 

He drops on the mattress next to Joey, panting his breath back. Joey rolls to face him, panting too. His face is bright red and his hair is slick with sweat like he just got off stage. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Joey says, pushing his hair back off his face and sitting up. ‘I said I wanted to fuck, not a fucking internal exam.’ He complains but he’s smirking. Mick can see Joey’s come on his stomach and on the pillow he’d been laying on. 

‘Too bad,’ Mick says, shrugging and reaching for the remote, cracking his jaw in a yawn. Joey snorts at him, getting off the bed and saying he’s going to have a shower. Mick watches his ass as he trots out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to say anything yesterday 😅 anyway this is an AU where physics doesn't exist..
> 
> [yours-eternally-ao3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3) on tumblr


End file.
